As driven snow
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Rodolphus está fuera en una misión, y Bellatrix pasa un tiempo sola... con su cuchillo. [Bellatrix X Rodolphus] Lemon. PWP. Sado. Violencia. [Traducción de Sionnain]


**Disclaimer: Esta vez lo pongo lo primero, que en la de DDD estuvo a punto de olvidárseme xP Esto es una traducción del fic "As driven snow", de Sionnain. Se me ha olvidado comentaros en las demás traducciones que podréis encontrar sus fics en así como en su livejournal (podéis acceder desde el mío; link en mi bio). Los personajes, escenarios y hechos que reconozcáis pertenecen a JK. **

**Nota de autor: Escrito para** **Kaz's "Girl Power" Challenge.**

**Nota de traductor: Bueno, esta vez no hay nota de autor (aparte del apunte eso que en el original estaba en el summary), porque Sionnain no dijo nada en su fic. Mujer de pocas palabras xD y no como yo, que me enrollo como las persianas. De todos sus Rody-Bella, creo que no me equivoco al decir que este es de los más fuertes. Aquí se verá bien todo el sado que es capaz de meter en un fic... me dejó flipando (y eso que creí que ya había leído todo xD). A ver si os gusta. Nuevamente PWP, pero de k otra forma podría hacer esa relación tan morbosa entre Rody y Bella? ; )**

**Joanne**

**PD. No he encontrado traducción para el título aún, así que por el momento lo dejo así. Viene a significar algo en plan "como la nieva arrastrada, como la nieve llevada..." Algo así.**

**AS DRIVEN SNOW**

_Man-like it is to fall into sin; fiendlike it is to dwell therein._ --Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Nunca es lo mismo si no estás.

_-Bellatrix Black. Te recuerdo del colegio. El terror de Slytherin._

_-Eso es lo más bonito que nunca nadie me ha dicho, Lestrange._

_-Más comúnmente conocida como la puta negra ¿no es cierto? (1)_

_-A veces, sí. Y ahora lárgate. Tengo trabajo._

Me da por pensar que el Señor Oscuro te manda misiones en las que no estoy involucrada para no distraernos. Lo hacemos, sé que lo hacemos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te odiaba con tanta ferocidad que cuando decidí amarte, el mismo fervor fue inevitable. Sigo sintiendo ese infierno dentro de mí, brusco y ardiente, cada vez que te veo.

_-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Hemos terminado. Ya hemos matado a todos._

_-Nada._

_-¿Por qué tu mano...? Eres una puta enferma, Black. ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Vete a la mierda, Lestrange, antes de que te hechice y ya no puedas hacer nada con esa polla dura que tienes bajo los pantalones._

_-Estás loca, Black. Completamente loca._

_-No, Lestrange. Tengo razón. Si no, ven y muéstrame en qué me equivoco. Si puedes._

Puedo decir quién eres cuando estás enmascarado, aunque se supone que todos parecemos iguales. Incluso en la oscuridad lo sé. Algo en tu postura, en la forma en que tu cuerpo se tensa en la noche que conquistamos con nuestras maldiciones de muerte y dolor. La manera en que tu cabeza se alza y tu cuello se curva como si mirases a la luna. Siempre sabré que eres tú; no hay máscara que pueda esconder tu atractivo. La edad, los estragos de prisión y muerte -en mis momentos lúcidos, sé que es nuestro único futuro posible-, son las otras máscaras que nunca esconderán de mítu latente y peligrosa belleza.

_-Así que esto es lo que quieres... ¿Te gusta sentirlo?_

_-Puede. Haz que valga la pena._

_-Oh, lo haré, Black. No temas._

_-No tengo miedo de nada, Lestrange. Y mucho menos de ti._

Cuando estoy sola en casa, duermo en nuestra cama y juego con mi cuchillo. Deslizo el filo sobre mis labios... Siento tu beso en el cortante mordisco de acero. Nunca me has besado sin morderme, nunca me has dado placer sin dolor. Por eso creo que te amo. Otros han intentado darme dolor, o placer, e incluso a veces los dos... pero siempre se mostraron inseguros y cautelosos.

Tú nunca dudaste.

_-Voy a dártelo, Black. Justo como quieres, ardiente y doloroso._

_-No sabes lo que quiero, Lestrange._

_-Oh, lo sé, Black, lo sé..._

Me suelto el pelo mientras me tumbó en nuestra cama, extendiéndome entre las frescas sábanas de lino. Siempre has querido que las sábanas sean blancas. Dices que te gusta cómo me veo sobre ellas, pecado en inocencia, yaciendo para ti. Me río, pero me sigues mirando pecaminosamente, yo desnuda y con la piel erizada. Siempre he encontrado las partes de tu cuerpo rasgadas por la violencia más atractivas.

_-¿Has visto eso? Un Auror se acercó mucho y casi me destripa. Me dejó esta cicatriz. Apuesto a que te gustan las cicatrices ¿verdad, Black?_

_-Cállate, Lestrange. Tengo mis propias cicatrices. No necesito ver las tuyas._

_-Apuesto a que son preciosas. Enséñamelas._

_-Si quieres verlas, tendrás que desnudarme. Con ese cuchillo que tienes. Ni siquiera lo has usado aún. Espero que sepas cómo._

_-Sé cómo, Black. Créeme_.

Muevo el cuchillo bajando por mi garganta, y mi pulso se acelera al recordar cómo lo apretabas contra mí cuando estabas entre mis piernas, follándome duro. Ya me habías rajado antes y dejado las cicatrices sin hacerlas desaparecer. A veces, las lamías con tu lengua mientras follábamos, y siempre me corría.

_-Ten cuidado con ese cuchillo, Lestrange. ¿Estás intentando matarme o follarme?_

_-Ambas, Black. Ambas. Sabremos cuál cuando hayamos terminado ¿no?_

El cuchillo está frío cuando delineo el contorno de mis pezones. No es lo mismo que cuando tú me lo haces. Entonces hay una intención que ahora falta a medida que trazo círculos alrededor de mis pechos. Sigue siendo agradable, y arqueo mi espalda y gimo.

Mi mano libre deja una estela de caricias a lo largo de la piel de mi vientre, marcada con miles de cicatrices de tu lujuria. La luz de la luna se desparrama por mi cuerpo a través de la ventana abierta, dejando un resplandor plateado en mi piel desnuda. Es una escena que tú apreciarías, si estuvieras aquí. Las cicatrices parecen dagas.

_-Dime quién te hizo esta cicatriz, Black._

_-¿Por qué, Lestrange¿Para darles golpecitos de felicitación en la espalda y decirles lo hombres que son por cortarme?_

_-No. Para que pueda matarlos._

Hago que el filo del cuchillo recorra mi tripa, queriendo demasiado que la corte. Mi mano se desliza entre mis piernas, donde estoy húmeda. Enrosco mi cuerpo entre las sábanas, y el viento frío sopla, endureciendo mis pezones. Está nevado fuera, y los copos caen sobre mi acalorado cuerpo, llevados por el viento. Mi cuerpo se arquea cuando introduzco en mi interior los dedos. No trato de reemplazarte. Simplemente quiero ver lo que tú ves cuando me tocas. Estoy siendo fiel a mí misma, para que cuando vuelvas a casa, sepa entender tu adoración.

_-Joder, eres tan hermosa... Tan caliente, tan tensa. Eres como el Cruciatus y la Maldición Asesina y el chocolate, todo en uno._

_-Estás loco, Lestrange. Jodidamente loco._

_-Te gusta. Estás húmeda para mí. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Piensas que puedes soportarlo Black?_

_-Oh, puedo soportarlo. Si me haces gritar, puede que te deje vivir cuando esto termine, Lestrange._

Quiero pensar en ti, en tu cama, donde sea que estés esta noche, rodeado de cuantas almas hayas robado con tus silenciosamente dichas maldiciones. ¿Tu mano se desliza dentro de tus ropas para acariciarte, caliente y dura por la terrible lujuria que la muerte te ha provocado?

_-Cállate. No quiero hablar ahora. Quiero follarte, tomarte, sí Dios, tan caliente..._

_-Los Aurores llegarán pronto, Lestrange._

_-Sí. Y nosotros también. Ahora cierra esa preciosa boquita que tienes._

Me retuerzo en la cama, caliente y húmeda. El cuchillo acaricia la parte interna de mis muslos, el filo frío por el gélido viento nocturno. Caigo en la tentación y deslizo el filo sobre mi carne caliente, temblando de terror y placer por la caricia.

_-Te gusta ¿verdad? Estás tan mojada, Dios... (2)_

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?_

_-Cállate y disfruta, Black. Puedo decir que te gusta; estás tan caliente, tan húmeda..._

_-Tengo un nombre, Lestrange._

_-Black va mucho más contigo, mi malvada brujita. Grita mi nombre y entonces puede que diga el tuyo._

Me gusta cuando mantienes la punta del cuchillo contra mi garganta y es en lo que pienso cuando lo inclino, de forma que la empuñadora presione mi clítoris. Muevo el cuchillo, gritando cuando el filo raja la piel de mi mano izquierda. Verás las cicatrices cuando vuelvas, y sabrás lo que he hecho.

_-Dios, Lestrange, follas como un maniaco._

_-Cállate, Black. Lo adoras. Tus uñas... Dios, me has hecho sangrar, puta._

_-Esa bofetada era innecesariamente cruel, Lestrange. Hazlo otra vez._

La mano que tengo libre araña mi muslo, y la sangre resbala por mi cuerpo para oscurecer las sábanas blancas que te gustan tanto. No las lavaré; te las enseñaré cuando regreses. Deslizo la empuñadura del cuchillo dentro de mi y acaricio mi clítoris con mis dedos furiosamente, una de mis piernas colgando por un lado de la cama y mi espalda arqueándose. El viento ha vuelto a comenzar, y las contraventanas golpean contra la casa, la nieve colándose dentro de la habitación, enredándose en mi pelo.

_-Te correrás por mí ¿no, Black?_

_-Mierda... Lestrange, los Aurores..._

_-Sí, estarán aquí, nos cogerán... Mejor démonos prisa, córrete en mi polla y... ah, Dios, date prisa..._

_-Te odio._

_-¿Sí? Yo adoro la forma en que me odias._

Cuando llego al orgasmo me invade una descarga de placer y dolor tan intensa que veo estrellas blancas, tal vez la estrella de la que viene mi nombre, antes de que exploten detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Me corro en la empuñadura del cuchillo. No es la primera vez, y no será la última, pero no es tu nombre el que grito en la oscuridad.

Es el mío.

_-Esto ha sido... Joder, Black._

_-Lestrange. Tenemos. Que. Irnos. Ya._

_-Bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a algún sitio y te follaré contra una pared. Quiero hacerte sangrar. Quiero que grites._

_-Los Aurores están aquí. ¡Date prisa! Espera..._

_-¿Por qué, Black? Qué romántico. No sabía que te gustara besar._

_-Cállate y sacanos de aquí, Lestrange. Puede que entonces deje que me cortes, que me hagas gritar. Si puedes._

En los momentos que siguen, puedo recuperar la respiración y me río deliciosamente. Estoy cubierta de sudor y nieve, y hay sangre en mi mano y entre mis piernas, allí donde el cuchillo me ha cortado. Deslizarás tu lengua sobre cada pequeño corte y dirás que soy hermosa. Cogeré tu pelo en tu boca, y te diré que te quiero.

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En un sitio donde nos lo podemos tomar con calma. Quítate la ropa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Bellatrix. Ahora puedo hacerte gritar._

"Todo el tiempo del mundo", digo, adormilada, mientras me encojo en la cama y enredo mi capa de lana en torno a mi cuerpo. Me reconforta dormir en la capa cuando no estás. Uso mi varita para cerrar la ventana, pero dejo las cortinas abiertas para poder ver la luz de la luna.

**Nota de autor: Solo puedo decir una cosa... Kyaaaaa! Sexy Rody! Estos diálogos me han enamorado. Son incluso románticos! (sexysexysexysexy xP) Y, tras este arrebato, sólo deciros que estoy traduciendo a Sionnain vuestros reviews (por si acaso queréis decirla algo), y a ver si se anima a subirlos a Ya os avisaré si eso.**

**(1) En inglés era un juego de palabras. La frase original era: 'The Black Bitch more common, is it?'. Como veis, Sionnain hace un juego de palabras con "la puta negra" y el apellido Black, que yo no he podido mantener.**

**(2) Frase original: "You like that, don't you? Feels good? You're so fucking tight, God…" Comprendedme T.T como se podía traducir "tight" ahí? Prieta? Es una palabra tan fea xDDD no me gustaba nada cómo quedaba, así que hice un pequeño apaño.**


End file.
